


Don't Follow Me (Shark #1)

by Pitch_Black_Outlet



Series: Shark Series [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), GIRLKIND (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, High School, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitch_Black_Outlet/pseuds/Pitch_Black_Outlet
Summary: This is the first part of the Shark Series. Which is composed of stories about Kang Yeosang and Jung Wooyoung.Don't Follow Me follows the story of Lee Seheun, Kang Yeosang and Jung Wooyoung first love, and how they dealt with each other's obsession.





	1. Part One: From

Part One.

There were rumors of how the family never admits a crime. For many years the family been on the top of the elites, it’s easy to hold everyone with a single note.

Everyone had tried but no one came close to even an inch.  
They never incorporate such power but they had a dominant energy on their gestures. It’s hard to make alibi and fake news cause they can make you believe that they can see through you.

They are the one of the old families from Incheon that comes from the old money, it dates back to 1700’s.

The Jung Family can cause a big chaos but it’ll only pass by like a wind.

*

She watch as he patiently dwell on a good match to his grey pants. Some clothes are thrown around the floor and some are neatly laid on the bed.

He placed his forefinger to his lower lip and smack his lips, “Do you think this would be a good choice?” He turn to her and she wanted to turn around and he’s using the gazes again.

“Well I think, it’s the best choice among the rest.”

He nodded, “You think?”

She nodded her head. “Yes.”

He smiled, “I thought so too.” He picked up the black shirt and went to dress.

When he gone to the closet she shook her head and went to the bed and pick up the clothes one by one. They’re all black anyway.  
He came out ten minutes later with his bag and went passed her to exit the room.

She is his personal assistant but she is eight years older. She didn’t know how she was chosen but she loved her job and she earn much money than when she did three part-time jobs.

After putting away the clothes back to the closet, she went out of the room and to the lobby where she have to wait for him as he finished breakfast.

It took a little more than ten minutes when he emerge again and they proceed outside to go to school. He is currently on his last year in high school and he is in talks for passing a university in London.

It took a fifteen minutes ride to his school and on the way she simply check on schedules he gave to her and some reminders.

They stopped at the back of the school where lesser students goes in on mornings. She didn’t get out of the car and they leave as soon as he enters the school.

She wanted to be called Yoon Hyesoo. She came to tell a story.

*

He wasn’t able to finished his meal cause he was already drag by his younger sister who is excited on her new school.

His family moved Sinchon to Seoul, his father extended their restaurant business that was started by their grandparents. It took them a while to get used to cause he always miss the rural setting. The concrete jungle is nothing but intimidating, even if it has it’s own sad alleys.

He hates walking on busy streets or bump on to people when he walks. He never like close spaces. He was used to be left alone and it never worked on to be more sociable cause people don’t have to know him.

New places are scary, especially school, he’ll be here more often than he’d like. Schools are strict and got high standards. It never cares if someone wants to be the best or doing their best. Schools are just creating a jungle for future animals.

The walk to the new school was less than ten minutes and his sister discovered a path that was far from the road and much closer to the campus.

When they reach the school, almost half of the school population are already there. No one seems to be looking at then as they walk but some notice his unfamiliar face and stared at him from head to toe.

*

They went to the counselor office so she can assign the class they belong to. His sister was the first to go out and he waited for his homeroom to come and collect him.

A woman came in and smiled to her, “Kang Yeosang?”

He nodded and answered, “Yes, teacher.”

She smiled and open the door to him, “I’ll be your homeroom teacher as well as in grammar. I’m in the first class, so I’ll be introducing you to everyone.”

They went two floors up and to a room. The teacher was the first one to go in and asked everyone to settle down.

He stood a little but far from the door so he wouldn’t be notice by everyone.

“We have a new student in the class today.” She said to the class before she turn to him , “You can come in now.”

He felt his heart beating a bit faster than he expected as he walks inside the room. He don’t remember what he did as he entered. He only remembered that his homeroom teacher was smiling at him as he stood beside her.

“Introduce yourself.” She said.

“Hello. My name is Kang Yeosang. I’m from Incheon. I’m pleased to meet everyone. Please take care of me.” He finished with a bow and everyone give him an applause.

“You can sit at any empty seat that you like.” He heard his teacher said.

As he scan the room he notice three empty seats, two from the back and one beside the window. He would prefer that than the one from the back.

He is already walking to the seat when he notice someone stand from the side of the room and he found a tall guy walking to the empty seat by the window. He was left standing as he look the guy who stood and the now empty seat.

“You can seat beside Mr. Jang.” His teacher said.

He found her smiling and he found it welcoming so he moved and took the seat. He bowed to his seat mate and turn about-face as she start to have a roll call.

Two more classes came after and a break. The rest of the class stood up and headed outside. He stood up as well and followed the others. He ended up in cafeteria bigger than the school he used to go to.

He stood there contemplating if he should line up like others or he should ask someone.

“You’re new, right?” A girl asked him.

He nodded and she took his hand and they lined up.

“You can just line up and take one of these.” She gestured for the trays. Someone else is giving it to everyone. The rest are empty except for a bowl of rice.

She gave him one and one for herself. They moved through the line till they were in front.

“There is always a vegetables, soup, meat, milk or juice and rice cake.” Said, “On Wednesdays and Fridays, there are spicy rice cakes for everyone.”

She lead him on an empty table and they start to eat. As they eat, he can’t help but look at her. She was pretty and her cheeks is one of the most noticeable part of her face.

“I haven’t introduce myself to you didn’t I?” She asked and he nodded. She laughed through her hand and give him her other hand, “I’m Lee Gahyeon. Class 3-3.”

“Kang Yeosang, Class 3-1.” They shook hands and laughed together.

“Let’s eat again.” Gahyeon said and they continue eating while having small talks in between.

As they finished, someone else sat by their table with his own tray of food. Nothing has been touched.

When he look up it was his seatmate and seems to be having a bad time.

“Too bad, I’m just starting. You don’t mind if I sit here and eat?”

He looked at Gahyeon and she just shrugged and he looked at him again and nodded.

He smiled a little and start putting foods in his mouth. He pushed his tray in front of him and leaned closer.

He looked at Gahyeon and she just shrugged again.

“You don’t mind if I share some of my food to you, right?”

He nodded a little and start putting pieces of meat and vegetable on his tray. He lift his milk cartoon and found it half empty.

“You should finish this.” He gestured for the milk and he nodded.  
He eat the food that he put on his plate.

“Did you just came in?” He asked.

“Yes, I had to be somewhere.” He said but he wasn’t looking at him.

He turn around and found almost half in the people in the room are looking at their table. He look at his seat mate and his eyes are burning that he have to look away.

When he was finish he waited for him to finished before he ask for Gahyeon to leave.

“Alright, see you in class.” He said to him.

“You’re leaving?” He said as he leaned back to the chair.  
“We’re finished.”

He nodded. “I can see that.”

“Are we going to wash our own trays too?” He asked Gahyeon.  
She shook her head.

“Can we leave now.” He asked again.

He let out a sigh, “Alright. Alright.” He said and gestured them go.  
They arrive at one of the empty benches near the hallway and sat there.

“Do you know who's that?” He asked Gahyeon.

“I thought you knew him.”

“We are at the same class but I don’t recall his name.”

“I knew some things about him but not that much, only things that’s going around school secretly. Some says he’s not someone you don’t want to get close to.”

“Why not?”

“He owns this school. He can do anything he likes and I think everyone like him which I never really understand.” She replied quietly.

“He is not a bully, right?”

“I don’t know.” She shrugged, “But be careful.”

“Why?”

“You’re good-looking. He thinks he’s god.”

“I’m not.”

“The last time someone named Park Seonghwa was accused of being a bully and taking some materials for school just because he was liked by many juniors.”

“Is it really that bad.”

“They’re just rumors. Someone else might have done it but we never knew. He already graduated.”

*

The next went smoothly like the rest of the month. March came and White day came and everyone has an excuse for so much cavities.

He came with his sister and her sister already one even before they entered the campus.

“You know that boy?”

“I don’t.” She answered as she scan the chocolate.

He glared at the chocolate, “Don’t eat to much of that.”  
“I won’t.”  
They arrive in school without another interruption and found Gahyeon just near the gate with another student.

“Yeosang.” She called him and they walk to them. “Is this your sister?”

“Yes, this is Yeojin.” He introduced his sister. “This is Gahyeon.”

“Oh, nice to meet you, senior.” Yeojin smiled at her.

“You already got one?” She’s looking at chocolate on her hand. “As expected, nice-looking kids.”

“She’s just supposed to look ordinary.” Yeosang replied.

“You can’t hide natural beauty but don’t let them into you, school’s more important.” Gahyeon patted Yeojin's head.

“I know. Thank you, Gahyeon.” Yeojin replied.

She smiled softly and turn to her friend.

“This is Hana. We are in the same class.” She introduced her. “This is Yeosang and Yeojin.”

Hana step forward. “Nice to meet you.” They shook hands and she placed something in front of him. “This is for you.”

He looked at the offered sweets and he took it. “Thank you.”

He took a few from his pocket and give some to both of them before they head to their class.

When they reach second floor he went to his room. Some greeted him as he made his way to his table. As he took a seat he notice that his seat mate’s table are full of sweets which is probably offered by half of the school population. He would be worried how he’ll consume everything.

He took some of his books from his bag and put on his table's drawer. But as he open it, it wasn’t empty. Pile of sweets was placed at every corner. Did they mistook his table for other’s. Was this for Yunho. He used to sit here.

He looked around and found them carrying at least one on their hands.

“Is this for Yunho?” He asked Seheun.

“I don’t think so.”

He nodded and took a handful for Seheun. “This is for me?”

He nodded again and she took it with her both hands. “Thank you.”

He was able to put half of the sweet in a resealable plastic that he felt needed to bring today.

His seat mate arrived with a big smile on his face. He hold three roses on his hands and greeted everyone on the room.

He patted his shoulder as he sat down and scan the sweets he received. He asked for his two friends who put everything in a big Eco bag. When his table was empty he put the roses on the table and lay his head sideways.

He was looking for someone and when he followed his vision, he was looking at Seheun. He wondered if he likes her.  
He looked at Seheun and found her looking at the sweets that he gave.

“Who gave those to you, I thought you already dispose the others.” Her friend asked.

“It’s from Yeo.” She said almost quietly but he can still hear it.

“Yeo? Yeo. Uh, Yeo.” She said as if it’s a secret code or something.  
“You don’t have to be so loud about it.”

“Why not, cause he’s just there?”

A loud tap resonated from beside him and found his seat mate glaring at something.

“You gave that to her?” He asked.

Yeosang nodded.

He turn to him and leaned forward. “Do you like her?”

“No.” He replied nonchalantly.

“Cause she might.” He whispered.

“Is that wrong?”

He heard him laugh. “If you choose it to be.”

Yeosang glared at him. “You’re weird.”

He met Gahyeon by the entrance when class ended and gave her half of the sweets that he received.

“That is more than enough to last me a year.”

Gahyeon look at the bag and put it in her bag. “My sweet tooth is fueled. Thank you very much.”

*

For the next few weeks he found Seheun keeps looking at him and sometimes he would catch her and they would smile. She would sit with them sometimes on the cafeteria and give him extra milk.

They exchanged number one afternoon and they’ve been talking on phone a lot. They would go out together to buy new books or paint materials. They would go together or with Yeojin or with just Gahyeon.

They don’t know how it started but those days were filled with something more. He was the first to confess and she said she have been waiting.

No one knew from school that they’re together. Except Gahyeon but they both trust her.

They celebrated their 100th day anniversary in an amusement park and they gave each other a promise ring.

“Hello, beautiful.” She greeted him when she arrived at the back garden.

“You’re more beautiful. My beautiful.” He replied as he pat her cheeks.

“You’re being corny.” She jested and placed a kiss on his head. “Why does your hair smells so good.” She said as she buried her head on the his hair.

“Your nose is taking it all away.”

“But I want to live here.”

“My hair is a mansion, you'll be too lonely to live there alone.” Yeosang said

“Uh, stop the nonsense.”

Yeosang laughed. “Alright. Alright.”

“Guys. Guys!” They could hear Gahyeon from a distance and Yeosang went on the way to see her.

She found Gahyeon near a bush with a panic-stricken face.

“Here.” She gestured for her to follow.

They walk the close distance to the center of the garden and found Seheun on the same spot.

“Gahyeon, what– is wrong.”

“Seheun.” Gahyeon started. “He just expelled someone from 2nd year who said he likes you.”

“Who.” Yeosang asked.

“Jung Wooyoung.”

“Does he knows something?” Seheun asked. “Did anyone saw us together?”

Yeosang looked at Seheun for a second then to the sky. “Do you know that he’ll do that to anyone?”

Seheun shook her head. “I have no idea. We knew each other since 4th grade and I’ve been on many fights with him but he never been really serious about it. He was always nice with my friends. I don’t want to think that he’s trying to claim me.”

“Who’s the 2nd grade?”

“Kim Dongbin.” Gahyeon answered. “Apparently, he accidentally said that he likes you when his friends notice that he keeps looking at you. The word slips off his tongue and it just spreads like a plague.”

“Poor him.” Seheun said.

“You guys should really be careful.” Gahyeon reminded them.

“I know.”

*

The next few days. He became more wary of him and always looks back at their encounters.

He seems pretty normal on most days but sometimes he would give him the coldest shoulder like he’s about to plot a murder.

He decided not to dwell on it too much cause it only give him so much to think about.

A week before Chuseok, he was doing a grocery shopping when someone jump on his back and giggled beside his ears.

He turn around and found Seheun with her parents.

“Hello.” He greeted her parents.

“Mom. Dad. This is Kang Yeosang. The one I’ve been talking about.”

“Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Lee.”

“Nice to meet you, young man.” Mr. Lee said. “You’re not shopping alone I assume.”

“I could say I am.”

Mrs. Lee look at the contents of his cart, “Do you cook?”

“I always offer to help.” Yeosang replied with a smile.

“That’s a humble thing to say.” Mrs. Lee said.

He was about to reply when someone came from behind them.  
“Auntie. Uncle. I didn’t know I’d see you here.” He greeted them with ease. “Seheun.”

He can see that Seheun became a bit uncomfortable and he expected the next thing that would happen.

“Yeosang?” His tone was unsure but he figured out that it’s really him.

“You guys knows each other.” Mr. Lee asked.

“We are all on the same class.” Seheun replied.

He turn to Yeosang and saw him carrying a cart. “You do the groceries alone?”

He nodded, “It’s not really a heavy chore.”

“Come on. I can help you with the rest.” He offered and he really can’t say noon.

“Okay, this way.” Yeosang gestured to another way. He looked back at Seheun and her waving at him. He just nodded and gave her a finger heart.

The rest of the shopping went smoothly than he expected and he leave as soon as he entered the checkout.

His father was outside the car when he went out with the groceries.

“It took you quiet long.” His father asked as he load everything on the trunk.

“I bumped with someone I know.” He answered.  
“Yeosang.” He Seheun called him.

He turn and saw her go with her parents.

He waved at her and she run towards him. He Bowes to his father when she saw him.

“I’m Lee Seheun. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Yeosang’s father.”

“This are my parents.”

“Nice to meet all of you.” Mr. Kang said to everyone.

“We’ll get going. Nice to meet you again. Yeosang. Mr. Kang.” Mrs. Lee said.

“Take care guys.” Yeosang said to them.

Seheun shoot a finger heart to him before running to her parents.

“Is that your girlfriend?” He asked while smiling.

“Yeah.”

“You guys looked almost perfect together.”

“Why almost?”

“Someone is going to hate both of you but you the most.” His father said. “Never show your weakness cause it’ll bring you down.”

“Alright.” He replied.

His father can sense aura of people and half of the time he’s accurate. He don’t want to think of just anyone but his image always come out.

*

Seheun and him became more careful on public especially anywhere at school. Though it feels likes they’re seat mate’s they barely look at each other cause it’ll cost so many things that that want to avoid.

He always notice him looking at her. It seems to be like he knows something but haven’t decided not he should act on it.

He learned to love Seheun because of small things and despite many obstacles that may come their way, he’s ready to them wrong.

They maybe young and clueless about the real rollercoaster ride of life, they’re prepared enjoy every bit of it.

He made a goodbye dinner to Seheun when they went to New York to celebrate Christmas.

They’re able to dance for the first time and share a short kiss.  
They’ve given each other a gift that they promise to use every day while they’re away.

She given him Light Essence by Ferrari and brand of body wash that she always use. Pairs of socks, books and photo album.

He given her a Orange Blossom by Jo Malone and sweet flavoured shower gels. Shoes and sneakers, an autograph album of BOL4 and scarfs that he knitted.

“I didn’t put much efforts on my gifts to you.”

“It’s okay. Your happiness is what I always think about.”

“Do think I’m not thinking about yours?”

“You are enough to bring all the happiness in me.”

“You’re saying nonsense again.” Seheun punch his shoulder lightly.

They both laugh and continue watching the city lights on the wall.  
“Do you think Seoul is for us?”

“Anywhere in the world as long as you’re with me.”

“It’s you and I against the world.”

“Yes.” He said as she lay her head on his heart. “I hope you’ll be here for me even when everything come down to me.”

“Stop being cryptic cause I wouldn’t let the anyone break us. Okay.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Seheun replied “Though it’s still in a week.”

“I love you.” Yeosang whispered through her hair.

“Me too. I love you.”


	2. Part Two: Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of self-harm and mild curse.
> 
> And if you ship Woosang/Yeowoo, I don't know why you're reading this but don't say I didn't warn you.

It’s almost the end of the year and finals is about to come before they all try different universities around Seoul. He dreamt on going to one of the S.K.Y universities, it would make his parents proud.

Seheun said she wish to go to Korea University cause it has one of the most advance curriculum when it comes to biochemistry. She is lover of nature and anything that goes with it.

Yeosang still want to do business but he also want to master literature, especially English. He been taught since he was young but he was never serious until he talk to a lot of foreign people coming to their home once in a while.

All they want is to never be apart. Since their parents had already given them the blessings but they don’t want to take it for granted.

  
Schools starts again on second week of January and the first thing that Seheun notice was Yunho is sitting beside him again and the seat by the window was empty again.

Yeosang still haven’t come. She decided to text Gahyeon and tell him so he wouldn’t be surprised. She sent a short message to be careful as days will be unpredictable.

As Yeosang enters the class, he immediately search for her but he can’t clearly read her. When he look at his seat, he found it empty again and Yunho was back there again talking his seatmate. Wooyoung was doing something with his phone so he sent a small smile to Seheun as she looked through him from her lashes. He found her formed a heart with her finger and that’s enough for him.

As he sat down, he took away his phone and faced him. “How’s your winter break.” Wooyoung asked. “Did your family go somewhere?”

“New York and London.”

“Oh. We were in Paris the whole time. How about you Seheun where did your family go.”

“We were in Cebu in the Philippines. I’m not stupid to escape a cold country for another cold country.” Seheun answered.

Yeosang can’t help but snort and smack himself for realizing it a bit late.

“It’s not like the countries you went aren’t cold too.” He slapped his hand which made him snort harder.

*

It’s almost graduation and the ghost of deadlines are slowly catching up to them as the finals comes close.

“I’m going to take a year gap.” Gahyeon suddenly said.  
“Why?” Seheun asked.

“I want to take a rest. Get a job or something.”

“I really want us to be on the same school.” Seheun replied.

“I want to rest from studies and think through what I’m going to take in college.” Gahyeon answered. “I might discover some hobbies.”

Seheun smiled, “I understand. We just hope that we’ll still able to spend some time like we do.”

“Who says we won’t. Don’t even think that I’ll leave both of you alone.”

Seheun gave a hearty laugh that made Yeosang, who is sitting across the gazebo, look at them. “You guys are not talking about me are you.”

Seheun smiled, “We don’t.”

  
“You’re not even as interesting as ATEEZ.” Gahyeon said sharply before laughing.

*

It was three months after when they all gathered inside Seheun's bedroom as they wait for the result of their entrance exam on their chosen university.

They all held their phones with their emails up.

As the clock strike 12, everyone refreshed their email. Some had delay while some already got theirs.

Seheun was able to pass both Seoul National University and Ehwa University.

While, Yeosang pass all the S.K.Y. universities.

“What if I passed Princeton too?” He said smiling to Seheun.

Seheun glared at him, “You didn’t, the result aren’t up yet. Stop boasting about it.”

“Sorry. You aren’t going to Ehwa are you?”

“I don’t! You seriously think I’ll go to an all girls university?”  
“Why did you applied there then.”

“I didn’t know I’ll passed.”

“Lee Seheun doesn’t think she’ll passed.” Yeosang glared at her.

  
Gahyeon just look them with an eye smile. “I change my mind.”

“What change?”

Gahyeon jump off the bed. “Fam!” She shouted, “Let’s all go the SNU! I passed, bitches!”

It took a few seconds before both of them registered what she said but when they did Hana already tackled Gahyeon on the bed.

  
“You didn’t!” She said half shouting half laughing.

“I did!” She exclaimed.

Seheun hug Yeosang before she turn to Gahyeon who freed herself from Hana. She brought her friend to her arms and hugged her tightly. “I’m so happy for you.”

Gahyeon turn to Yeosang who is smiling widely, “How selfless you are. I’m so happy for all of us.”

Yeosang sat closer to him and brought his lips to her forehead. It was short but she knew she stopped breathing.

When he took his head away, she slapped his shoulder and said, “I’m too gay for you.”

Yeosang just stay quiet but his eyes are talking millions of language.

Hana took the scene as if it happened before. She was too focused on them that she didn’t saw the questions on another girl’s eyes.

Seheun knew what happen even when she didn’t saw anything. She knew how her boyfriend smells and she knows how he breathe and she felt them on her hair.

*

University should be tolerable with the friends around her. She don’t want it to be like in foreign movies, that’s why she wanted to be in a school where she knew a number of people. She want to be closer to him cause they no longer have to hide from someone.

  
Wooyoung will to Oxford University like the rumors says. He is one on the few foreign exchange students from Asia and it cause a bit of celebration at their graduation party.

He gave them a gift. Yeosang received some books and manga. Seheun received a lifetime membership to New Wave Spa and Gahyeon received some no expiration coupons to some shops that is affiliated with their company.

It was also a night she might remember all her life.

She choose to wear a pink dress that she picked up with Gahyeon and she wore white and with lightest make-up.

She adore Gahyeon cause she’s not just a happy person but she’s beautiful, inside out. She handles herself well and her beauty doesn’t need effort. She is jealous that even though she’s not very thin, her body is a goddess and it made want the same attitude of self-love.

They sat on the same table. Her, Yeosang, Gahyeon, Hana, Dahyun and Wooyoung decided to fill the seat next to Gahyeon.

She watch Wooyoung take a short glance at Gahyeon before her eyes goes around the room. She was puzzled by their relationship cause she would see them together when they thought no one is around.

There was a time she saw Wooyoung rubbing her shoulder as she hug him. He wasn’t looking anywhere but her and it made want to more about their relationship.

She start watching them but she found nothing out of ordinary. She was still much closer to Yeosang.

Tonight, she wanted to find some.

As the night goes. Foods came and everyone continue with conversations.

She didn’t paid much attention to what’s happening around her. She is watching Gahyeon, Yeosang and Wooyoung.

There’s an air around them that suffocates her anxiety.

She stood up and excuse herself to the bathroom. She expected her to come with her but she choose to stay. She went to the bathroom alone and took a few seconds to composed herself before emerging outside.

But instead of going back inside, she took the other route and found herself near the gazebo. She wanted to take a look at it tonight and maybe a whip of familiar air.

She took slow steps and watch her feet from the faint light and let her feet take her.

As she went closer she heard a faint voice coming from close distance, it was quite unclear it might be just the music coming from the hall but when she look up, she found two people was already there.

Gahyeon and Wooyoung.

She was seating in front of him, she had her legs up between his thighs, she had her eyes close as she lay her head on her chest and he is caressing her hair while looking straight at her.

That moment, she found the world stop and she began sinking on the ground or she badly wish. Half of her want to run but half of her was stuck. If curiosity kills the cat, she had died a few times.

When his eyes left her that’s is the only time she breathed but she didn’t take another second before turning back and run back inside the school.

When she return, she search for Yeosang and found him standing with Yunho, she run to him and hugged him tightly before letting the tears falls.

“What’s wrong?” Yeosang asked her. But she could only shook her head cause there’s so many things she wanted to say out loud but she can’t form words and her tears are her every frustration.

“It’s okay.” She heard Yeosang’s faint voice but she knows it’s not okay.

What is really between them. Are they friends too or maybe a couple? She don’t know cause Gahyeon never said anything. If they’re much closer than any of her friends, why Wooyoung never talk to her when there are people. Is he ashamed? Is he that cruel? Is she his secret?

She had too many questions but above all else. What do they have do to with this? If she’s close to Wooyoung. Why are they friends with her.

The night ended as everyone said there goodbyes. She found Wooyoung talking to his boyfriend and gave him something before giving another one to Gahyeon, who smile slightly before giving him one too.

He turn and found her standing next to Dahyun, he walk to her and gave her an envelope. “This is for you. Use it well.”

She could only nod and take the envelope. When she thought he’ll leave, he stepped closer and whispered something on her ears.

“Can you keep our secret while I’m gone. I don’t want Gahyeon to be sad.”

He smiled at her but she only nodded. She didn’t want the world to know about it anyway.

*

Days became longer to her. Especially when she’s with Gahyeon. She would look at her as if there are hidden meanings behind her eyes. She is always smiling, she always makes Yeosang smile. Does she have a way with man cause it also looks like she has Wooyoung wrap around her finger, or the other way around, she can’t tell.

She also wondered how much they spent together when she’s not around. They seem to know many things that only takes a single letter and it frustrates her that she wasn’t able to keep up with them.

Gahyeon began going to school with a light make-up and he is the first one to notice it. Seheun would say that it fits her but she likes them bare, she was more herself. Her lips are prettier than hers and now they’re glossy.

She wanted to hate herself for being jealous cause they’re just friends and she isn’t someone who’ll she think would steal her boyfriend or she hope.

Gahyeon is a good friend to both of them. She never wanted to think that she’ll became the reason why she’ll question his love for her.

*

It was Thursday afternoon when she found Gahyeon walking alone. She was seating by the shaded part of the stairs when she saw her walking by the trees followed by another person. He was showing her something but she’s running away. They also look like they’re in fight but when she saw who’s the man, it made her frown. It was Yeosang.

She stood up from her seat and run to the their direction despite the blazing sun.

She saw him catch her and shook her a bit, like he’s trying to wake her up but she look uncomfortable and he looked indifferent as if things are actively going circles inside his head.

She slowly followed them on shadows and found them stop by the big tree. She choose to hide behind another one. She can hear them talking but she can’t make up most of the words they’re saying.

“You done that because him?” He shouted, “Are you that desperate?”

“You know nothing.”

“Yes, I know nothing but I know you.”

“You don’t know me at all. You only the Gahyeon that I want you to know.” She said while holding her tears back.

“I know more than that. You should stop. It’s not healthy. He wouldn’t be happy.” Yeosang voice became softer. “You don’t have to be strong all the time, I’m here. Seheun and Hana are also there for you.”

“I hate him.” She said as she sobbed harder.

“I know. Me too.” He said.

“He only cares about himself.”

He nodded and hugged her. “He is not worthy of your time. He only knows how to look at himself.”

Seheun watch the scene in front of her with tears in her eyes. She almost knew nothing. She only cares about what going on around him.

She forgot that Gahyeon was his friend before she entered his life. She was there when he knew nothing and guided him.

“Let me take a look.” Yeosang asked softly.

Gahyeon only shook her head.

“Please.”

“It’s ugly. I don’t want you to see it.”

“Ugly things are not ugly, it’s just shows that every little thing on this world has different standard of beauty.”

Gahyeon looked at him with annoyed face, “I’m scared that if I show you this, I will never hear the end of it.”

Yeosang let out a short laugh, “My dear, you’re not mistaken, so deal with the consequences.”

Gahyeon let out a sight and open her sleeves and slowly rolled it before Yeosang grabbed it.

“YOU!” He shouted and dropped her hands. He stood up and paced in front of her. “Are you problematic?”

“What?” Gahyeon asked, “I’m problematic? No. Depressed? Yes.”

Yeosang couldn’t help but turn around and punch the nearest thing in front of him, which happens to be a tree. He hit them quite hard that both of their gasp are almost inaudible.

“Don’t do that.” Gahyeon said while standing up. “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Yeosang had his head bowed down as he clinched his bleeding hands, “You should tell that to yourself.”

Gahyeon hit his shoulder, “It’s your hands. Can you hide them? It’ll scar.”

Yeosang laugh, “Now we both got one on our hands and maybe here too.” She looked and found him pointing at his heart.

Gahyeon can only whimper before she throw herself to him. “I’m sorry.”

“Reflect on them for the next fifty years by never letting yourself bleed.”

“I promise.”

Yeosang hugged her tighter before kissing the top of her head.

  
“Don’t fall in love with Wooyoung and me. You deserve someone else.”

Gahyeon shook her head, “I’m not in love with you and Wooyoung is just a love that I thought would look me the same way but you know I’m always that girl at the park. Lost and looking for home. For years, I thought he was that Prince Charming coming to rescue me. But he did rescue me.”

“I was just nine and he was eight. I don’t have a home, they let me live with their housekeeper. In return, I helped with the chores but his parents wouldn’t let me. They let me play with him cause he was a lonely kid. I was different from him but he never thought of that.”

“Then middle school, he became his worst version. He is different when he’s with me and I thought that was fine. People do change inside out. Wooyoung ignored me when school. He was different at home he would help me with school projects or help me baking but at school he’s another story.”

“I love him cause I owe quite much and he given me so much that it’s almost impossible to pay him back. I love him for never hating me despite the things I refuse from him.”

“Like what?” Yeosang.

It took a few moment before she could answer. “My first.”

Yeosang eyes widened for a second, “First what? Kiss?”

Gahyeon nodded, “Yeah, I can’t give it to someone who doesn’t love me.”

Yeosang smiled, “What if he did?” Gahyeon just shook her head, “What if he did it while you’re sleeping?”

Gahyeon eyes widen before she stood up and push him to the ground, “That’s not funny!”

Yeosang can’t help but laugh on the ground, “That could happen, since it’s Wooyoung we’re talking about.”

Gahyeon growled and glared at him, “Now I can’t get the image out of my head.” She gritted. “It’s your fault.”

Yeosang sat there just smiling as she watch her get through her frustrations. His eyes went to her wrist which made her frown, what would he say when he found out.

“Want mint chocolate chip ice cream?” Yeosang offered.

Gahyeon frown at him, “I can’t deal with you right now.”

“Then Cheetos and Taro bubble tea.”

Gahyeon huffed, “But don’t think I can easily forgive you. I just need something to boost me up.”

He smiled and put his hands over her shoulder, “Don’t you think I didn’t know that.”

“We still need to go to the clinic.” Gahyeon said, “Don’t even think that I’ll forget that also.”

Yeosang looked at his hands and frown, “I kind of forgot that it’s quite painful.”

Seheun doesn’t know what to do with everything she heard. She hate that she have to part of their conversation even when they don’t know she’s there.

Gahyeon is such a sweet girl and she hates that she would look at her different just because he’s close with her boyfriend. They always have each other and it’s a friendship she never formed with them. They’re their selves best friends.

When she can no longer see and hear them, she stood up from her spot and turn around to the place they were before, how can she be so blind.

She scares of their future. What if Yeosang fell in love with Gahyeon and leave her? What if Wooyoung really do loved her? What if they all refuse their real love for somebody else. Someone like her.

It made her stop and look up, she’ll hate that story. It’ll be too cliché. She’ll rather fight that let go any of them from her life. Yeosang or Gahyeon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't wished this to be a long one but plot bunnies likes to play and I had bunch of other incomplete stories here and drafts, so updates is slow.
> 
> Some things might be inaccurate, cause I didn't search much but I might edit this since I don't a beta yet.
> 
> And...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY PRINCE, 강여상! I love you! You're the I reason I stay.

**Author's Note:**

> l wrote this three days ago and got no plans to post it yet. But Yeosang GIF happened, so there you go.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
